Mr. Mean
Mr. Mean is the nineteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. In the reissue, he was named "Mr. Stingy". Mr . Mean *'Color': Blue (Grey In T.V. Adaption of His Story) *'shape': Extended Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives': His brother who looks exactly like him *Rivals: Little Miss Naughty, the rest of the characters. *Love: Little Miss Busy-Body *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Being mean and never spends his money *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Mean never spends a penny of his money. He is so mean he gives his brother a piece of coal for Christmas. One day a wizard starts disguising as people in need. Each time Mr. Mean rejects helping them, a spell is placed on a part of his body, such as his nose turning into a carrot, his ears turning into tomatoes. He gives help when he realizes his feet are about to fall under a spell. Then he spends his money, and now he gives his brother two pieces of coal for Christmas. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Stingy (USA) *Monsieur Avare (French) *Don Tacanete (Spanish) *Unser Herr Geizig (German) *구두쇠씨 (Korean) *吝嗇先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Τσιγκούνης (Greek) *Meneer Gierig (Dutch) Mr Mean also appears in the grown up business title Mr Mean's Guide to Management. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Fat Wizard *Mr. Mean's brother Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Naughty (with Little Miss Shy's hair) (On TV) *Mr Mean's Guide to Management *Mr. Mischief is Caught at His Own Game (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr Mean (TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) *No Food is No Fun for Mr Greedy (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves Counterparts * Zorran (TUGS, both are mean, rude & bossy to those around them with one or two exceptions), * Tricia (6teen, both are mean), * Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both love money), * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat, both are very greedy and very cruel), * Miraz (Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, both are cruel), * Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants, both love money and hate spending it), * Moneybags (Spyro, they are both greedy for money), * Captain Syrup (Nintendo, both love money) * Chef (Total Drama both are cruel and they want money) * Uncle Scooge (Mickey Mouse, both like thier money), * Hookhand (Tangled, both are mean) * Mr. Haney (Green Acres, both love money), * James (Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo, both love money), * Waluigi (Mario, Nintendo, both are skinny and mean), * Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog series, SEGA, both love money and treasures), * Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins, both love money), * Old-Stuck Up (The RWS, Both are blue and mean), * Lotso (Toy Story, both are cruel), * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons, both love money and are cruel), * Gustavo Rocque (Big Time Rush, both are mean), * Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both are mean and rude), * King Midas (Greed or No Greed, both are greedy and love gold), * Lumpjaw (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free, both are mean), * Judge Judith (Judge Judy, both are mean and rude), * The Bloodbottler (The BFG, both are cruel), * Mr. Nerdon (Horrid Henry, both are cruel), * Bully (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are mean and horrible), * Buxton the Blue Cat (The Magic Roundabout, both are blue and mean), * Prince John (Robin Hood, both love money and are mean), * Devil Jin (Tekken, both are mean to like to cause trouble), * Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel), * Lickboot (Tom and Jerry Movie, both love money) * Ventus-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, both are cruel and mean). * Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are mean, cruel and love money) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both love money) * Conker the Squirrel (Conker, both love money) * Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine, all are blue and mean) * Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan, both are rude and mean) * The Dancing Dogs (Madagascar, all are rude and mean) * Stingy (LazyTown, both love money and have the word "Stingy" in their names) * Suneo, Gian (Doraemon, both are mean, cruel ,greedy and bullys) * Randy Pincherson (Fish Hooks, both are mean, cruel, and love money) * Gorgonzola (Chowder, both are mean and love money) Trivia *Out Of The Seven Dedly Sins, he repersents greed. *He is one of the few characters to have ears, the other is Mr. Clever. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, his shape's wider than how he looks in the books. *In the 1997 redub, he speaks with a gruff voice. *He was visited by a wizard twice (in his book and A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean.) *Mr. Mean has a cameo in Boats External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Nudes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Rude Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists